Sonic and MLP's Epic adventure defeating Nazo
by Crimson Blazing Fire
Summary: Sonic and the gang find out Nazo and Metal Sonic are in Ponyville. They have to go through 8 stages in 8 worlds to get to Nazo. They take Metal down easily.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rainbow Dash meets Sonic

Rainbow Dash lay, snoozing on her cloud as always. A sound woke her up, it sounded like a sound she makes when she gets really fast…fast enough to make a sonic rainboom! Her head darted up as she searched the direction of the sound. Just as she looked in the direction of the sound, dust trailed from…whatever it was that made that sound. She wanted to find out so she jumped off her cloud and plummeted to the ground on her hooves and galloped toward the speedy creature. She knew nothing could go as fast as her, so she needed to know if it was some spell her friend Twilight Sparkle casted on some poor pony. She reached the area and hid behind a tree spotting a weird looking creature. It looked like a gigantic…hedgehog? "Fluttershy must have let Twilight cast a spell on one of her hedgehogs." Rainbow said to herself. The strange character's ears twitched when he heard something like a twig snap. He turned around seemingly ready to attack. "Whatever you are, come out or I'll find you in 3 seconds." He said speaking in an adventurous voice. Rainbow scoffed at the remark and as soon as she did, she regretted it. The creature ran forward at a speed that matched Rainbow's in such a way, it caught her off guard. "WHOOOAAA!" she yelled as she was pulled through the green wavy grass. She was sat down in front of the strange creature and asked for her name. Rainbow didn't quite hear the question as she was moved at a speed she thought only she could move. And to think he did it on hind legs. She looked down at his…whatever they were and look back to his face blankly. "I said, what's your name?" he said keeping cool obviously not afraid of her or the way she looked. "My names Rainbow Dash" she said regaining her confidence.

A/N/ I know sucky way to end but gotta go to bed so bye P.S/ first fic


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter1: My life story

This is my life story I know It's not much, but it's my family and I love them. First I will start with my sister's and brother's names. First I will start with the names of my sister Jasmine kiara qrastina Jenkins, and my oldest sister Jameka wily. My brothers names are, fox Ethan Alexander, Rhodes,, Christopher Brandon Rhodes the 2 and marquees' Ellis Hughes. M y mothers name is Cathy rhodes


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting old friends

Sonic jumped up and flipped landing on his feet perfectly. "Hey Tails, do you still have that emerald tracker?" Sonic asked somewhat impatient to wait for an answer. "Yeah, why?" Tails replied. Sonic then, thought what he wanted to say and linked towards Tails' mind and sent the message. (One of the many powers Sonic and Tails have. Also, a small preview: sonic has powers of ice and tails fire) "Yeah! I can totally do that. I just have to re-wire my tracker to see if our friends got transported here too." Tails said out loud. Twilight had a look of bewilderment on her face. "Telepathic communication?" she asked Tails. He responded by linking into her mind and saying _'I can do it with anyone cause of the powers me and Sonic acquired'._ "Cool!" Sonic suddenly said (try saying that 5 times in a row)"That gives me and Dashie here a chance to talk." Sonic said and suddenly grabbed Rainbow Dash who had been trying to sneak out of the house. When outside, Sonic glared at the rainbow mane mare like she had stabbed him in the heart. "What the heck makes you think you can buck me straight in the heart?" Sonic yelled. Rainbow Dash had muttered something under her breath he couldn't hear. "What?" he said calming down from his bad temper. "I said, you're lucky I'm not Applejack or you would have been bucked 8 yards across her farm." She managed to say louder. A thought came to the hedgehog, his mind growing ever so smarter, and came on a final decision. "Is Applejack the strongest in your group? If she is, we just find my good old friend Knuckles the echidna." He said. Just then, Tails came out of the house of Twilight with his creation in his hands jumping up and down excitedly. "I FOUND KNUCLES!" he shouted excitedly. Luckily, no other ponies were out and about so they didn't have to introduce these new creatures to them. "I did too and Dashie and Twily here are gonna take us to wherever." He looked at the map "Sweet Apple Acres is." He finished and sat on the ground. Sonic looked at Twilight as she had a huge blush on her face. "Twilight, why are you blushing?" Sonic asked curiously. "My brother Shining Armor calls me Twily and I thought no pony else new that." She replied still a blush on her face. Tails looked over to Sonic and said telepathically '_Sonic, she's mine and no one else's. Got it?'_ he finished threateningly. Sonic wasn't surprised, as he acted this way when Cosmo was still alive. "HEY!" Rainbow yelled at them all "We are wasting valuable time here." She said notoriously as everyone and every pony got up and took off toward Sweet Apple Acres after Sonic hid the map in his quills.

Sweet Apple Acres

Applejack finished bucking a tree right after collecting apples from another one. She heard a loud WHAM! And turned her head to see the new friend she made helping out by punching the trees with his fists witch had spikes on them and white gloves. "Ah told ya that ya don't have to be helpin me Knuckles." Applejack said as she trotted over to her new friend and moved him away from the tree as he started to talk. "Applejack, I want to help you and thank you for feeding me and giving me a place to stay tonight until I find my friends Sonic and Tails." As if on cue, Sonic and Tails appeared out of the sky and ground. "Speak of the devil and his apprentice." Knuckles muttered grinning at two of his friends. "Knuckles! Man am I glad to see you here." Sonic said stopping in his tracks in front of Knuckles who looked about ready to crush Sonic with a bear hug and was about to when he saw two more ponies, like Applejack, but with different colored coats and different colored mane along with that tattoo think Applejack called a 'Cutie mark'. The two other ponies made it up to where everyone else was and shook hands/hooves with Knuckles. "Knuckles, me and Sonic need your help finding the others. We presume that every one of our friends is with their match. Like I was with Twilight and Sonic was with Rainbow Dash." Tails said basically stating their plan. "I'm willing to find our friends only if Applejack can join us." Knuckles said while staring into Applejack's eyes. Applejack blushes a very deep red as Knuckles softly grabbed her hoof and walked over to join the stunned group of animals. "Tails can we look for Amy first? I really want to get that over with." Sonic pleaded to Tails to show him mercy. "Sure." Tails responded. Knuckles suddenly out of nowhere said "Sonic, Tails, when we find everyone, you two better start running because when I find out why I can use the force, I'm gonna bear hug them so hard their spine will crack." Tails had a look of complete horror on his face from the threat. "Let's find Amy now!" Tails yelled in an attempt to take everyone's mind off Knuckle's threat. "HERE." Sonic began to stretch his legs "WE." He jumped in the air high and landed back on the ground "GO!" Sonic ran off in the blink of an eye and appeared at Sugar Cube Corner with the map in his hands. 20 min. later, his friends all appeared behind him and went inside the sugary treat store to see a female pink hedgehog standing and making cupcakes with a pink poofy haired pony and three balloons for a cutie mark. Pinkie Pie, the pony, looked at her door with a smile and back at Amy. Apparently, everyone in the group knew who this was somehow, as they all said "Pinkie Pie!" then Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic looked at each other and yelled "YOU TWO ARE BRONIES!" and scattered from each other. As soon as Amy saw Sonic, she just looked and said "Hey Sonic." And walked over and gave him a hug and looked back at Pinkie Pie. "Hey Ames, we need you two to help us find Shadow, I know there is someone like him here." So Pinkie and Amy joined the group and began to look for Shadow.

Trixie's Tent

"Are you sure you don't need any help Trixie?" Shadow the hedgehog asked in a caring voice towards Trixie. "Trixie is sure." She sighed sad and frustrated. Shadow came over any way; He hadn't felt this way since Maria was alive. Shadow thought about Maria a minute and looked at Trixie. He went over and sat down and lifted her head up. "As long as you believe in it, it has to come true." Now, Shadow only knew these words were the right to say because he read her mind. Tails had created something to give his friends cool powers and ended up making everyone battle each other with their new powers. Trixie's eyes started to tear up when Shadow wiped them away and said smoothly "Shush now, an angel shouldn't cry." And then kissed her, no open mouth but it was a comforting gift. Just then, Shadow's friends popped out of a bush they had been hiding in for some time. Sonic looked at his opposite, as did Shadow. "Faker." They both said as they walked up to each other and whispered a conversation back and forth. Now, before being transported here, Sonic, Shadow Knuckles, and Tails had started to a band. Shadow gestured for Tails and Knuckles to come over to them and Sonic took the four necklaces he had in his quills. He handed the one that looked like a keyboard to Tails, the one that looked like a pair of drumsticks to Knuckles, the one that looked like a base guitar to Shadow, and took out two necklaces and put them around his neck as everyone else put theirs around their neck and their instruments were summoned. Sonic had a guitar and microphone stand in front of him.

(A/N if anybrony out there can guess the song right, they will be added to the story and given the power to shape shift or any other power you want. P.S the song is by 30 Seconds to Mars)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Recovery/ 4 More Recruits

Sonic sat up and fell back down in pain. A pony nurse ran over to him. "Mr. Sonic, please, don't try to move." Sonic's mind just went crazy with possibilities of what happened to his friends. "Where's Tails, where's Shadow?!" He questioned her. She kept trying to explain to him that they were safe. "SONIC!" A voice yelled into the room through the closed door. "That sounds like...AMY!" Amy burst through the door and hit the nurse with her hammer. "Amy!" Sonic was very frightened. "What happened to you, Sonic?" Sonic sat back down. "Remember Nazo?" He said. Amy gasped. "Is he evil again?" "Yeah." Sonic sat up and slowly stood up. He walked to a sink in the room. He looked in the mirror and saw a scar that made an "N" shape on his right cheek. He punched the mirror and it cracked down the middle. "Meet me at Twilight's house with everyone else, and don't follow me." Sonic instructed. Amy didn't respond. Sonic's body had fully recovered from his wounds. He jumped out the window as Amy ran out the door to inform the others of everything. (Later at night) Everyone is at Twilight's house. Amy is with Pinkie, Tails is with Twilight, Knuckles is with Applejack, Shadow is with Trixie and Rainbow Dash is alone. (Somewhere in a field) Sonic ran at the speed of sound in random directions. He was training to be stronger. His punches were strong enough to break boulders now. He could separate air with his kicks. He ran back to Twilight's house and knocked on the door. "Twilight let him in." Knuckles said. Twilight just opened it and he saw Rainbow. He ran toward her and hugged her hard. "I thought I lost you Dashie." He said crushing her. "I'm okay Sonic." She spoke. Sonic let go and told everyone that he had been training and gotten very strong. Shadow was to be the judge of that. "Come outside Sonic. I'll be the judge of how strong you've gotten." He said. Sonic winked at everyone as he walked outside with Shadow. "Ready? Sonic, don't hold back." Shadow reminded. "No worries Shadow." He said stretching. Shadow ran forward and attacked Sonic. Sonic moved to the side and struck Shadow's stomach. Shadow dropped to his knees. Sonic picked him up and jumped high in the sky before throwing him back to the ground hard and cracking it. Shadow stood up slowly. He hit him with an uppercut and knocked Sonic into the air. It didn't even scratch him. Sonic came back down hard on Shadow's back making him scream in pain. Sonic stopped and looked at Shadow. "Had enough?" Shadow coughed up blood. Sonic picked him up and brought him back into the house and set him on the couch. Everyone stared at Shadow as wiped blood from his mouth. Trixie galloped toward Shadow. She tended to his wounds. "He's gotten very strong Knux." Shadow spoke. "You guys ready to beat some bad guys?" Sonic yelled. Everyone yelled in agreement. Rainbow started to hover and soon she was flying around the room at super speed. Sonic caught drift of what she was trying to do and explained to them. "We all have to work together if we want to beat Nazo and rid this world of him." Rainbow stopped flying. Sonic continued, "We need a way to travel, so Rainbow and I have decided we are going to travel by something called-" Rainbow Dash hopped up and said, "The Rainbow Tornado!" Everyone oohed. "Let us show you. When we say ready, jump." Sonic said. Rainbow started to fly in a perfect circle. She started to pick up wind. Sonic joined the circle by running in it. "JUMP!" Rainbow and Sonic yelled. Everyone jumped but Twilight. Everyone got swept into the Tornado while Twilight was knocked back. The Tornado stopped as everyone fell. "Looks like we gotta work on it." Sonic said. "Sonic." Twilight spoke. "We don't have all of our friends. We are still forgetting Fluttershy and Rarity." Sonic looked at Tails. "Is Fluttershy shy?" Sonic asked. Twilight nodded. Tails said, "Cream! I think she's over there." Tails took off. Knuckles looked at Twilight. "Is Rarity interested in Jewelry?" Knuckles asked. She nodded again. Knuckles jumped high in the air and glided toward Rarity's boutique.

(A/N: I just got tired of writing this so tell me how you think this is guys. Review please!)


End file.
